


Baby Give It Up

by cloudsofsmoke



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: D/s, F/F, alcoholism reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsofsmoke/pseuds/cloudsofsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good for Jess to have someone sensible, someone who cares about her and can take her in hand. It's so very, very good for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Give It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for all thirteen episodes of JJ. Did anyone else get a strong domina vibe from Trish when she was with Simpson? And I think some well administered safe, sane consensuality could do Jessica a world of good.

Jess stood awkwardly in the corner of the bedroom. She breathed slowly, calming herself, in and out, in and out. After a few long moments of silence Trish came in with her arms full of supplies and shut the door behind herself. She started to pull the curtains, turn on the low lights. Jess took off her leather jacket and purposefully dropped it on the floor. Trish glanced over, mouth pursed. "Pick that up." Jess smirked but made a show of breathing out hard through her nose as she bent to get the offending clothing, shake it out and sling it neatly over the back of a chair. 

"Brat. You ready?" Trish asked, placing a glass of water, a stopwatch and a clean, neatly folded towel on the bedside table. "Yeah." Jess said, putting her balled up fists in her hoodie pockets to hide her jitteriness. "More than ready." Trish smiled at her, stepped carefully into her personal space and spoke softly. "Okay. Tell me your colours." Jess restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Do we have to do this every time?!" She loved her girlfriend but the woman was a freak for rules. When she got no response besides a single raised eyebrow, Jess dragged up her most aggrieved and put upon voice. "Green is for go. Or more. Or carry on. Yellow is slow down, red means stop." Trish smiled again, one of those sweet, small, real smiles that always made Jess's heart skip. "That's my girl." She sounded proud. It was always the kindness that really made Jess feel raw. Trish leaned over, put a perfectly manicured hand on the back of her neck and kissed her gently and deeply. She always kissed like a 40's movie star. She looked deeply into Jess's eyes, their faces inches apart when she spoke. "Remember, out of the two of us you are the one that's in control of the entire situation. You call the shots, you make the rules. We do whatever you want, however you want and we stop immediately whenever you want." Now Jess really did roll her eyes. "I know. I'm ready!" She shrugged tightly. "I just want to start. I just- I just want-" Trish raised a hand, stopped her with a finger placed squarely on her plush lips and Jess went quiet easily, gratefully. "Okay. It's okay. I understand." 

It had been such a hard, frustrating evening on stakeout. Jess could feel her case slipping through her fingers and there was nothing more she could do for the time being, she had to wait now for a few days for the next opportunity to get close to her mark. The irritation of having to keep still had her itching. She wanted to pace the room. She wanted a drink. She wanted to just hand over responsibility of her life, for her thoughts and feelings, to someone else for a little while, to someone she could trust and who would take care of her. Someone who could make all the pressure and pain of trying to live in the world go quiet for a couple of hours, who could make this life bearable for one more day. And she was so lucky, because she had Trish. Trish who loved her and worried about her, and in return Jess had something concrete, something physical and intimate she needed that only Trish could do for her. A way that she could help her, could safely take control. She would never forget the sight of her sweet girlfriend, eyes wild and helpless as Kilgrave led her onto that boat. They both needed to feel safe sometimes, after that, they both needed to feel the world slot into place. 

She moved her head slightly, dislodging Trish's finger on her mouth, cheekily. That was the kind of insubordination, and so early in the evening, that was going to earn her a punishment. If she was a very lucky girl. She smiled slowly and licked her lips. Trish's eyes dropped to watch the movement. She swallowed. "I told you, I'm ready." Jess said, her voice a deep, slow growl. "I'm ready to sub for you. I want to belong to you." Trish's breathing deepened and quickened. Then she bit her tongue and smiled brightly. "Good!" She gestured to the yoga mat laid out in the middle of the floor. "Get on your knees, Jessy."

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably too obvious to explain the link between what Jess and Trish do together and what Kilgrave did to Jess, but in my experience there's something about the clear communication between BDSM partners that helps people work through their own traumas on their own terms. I just want everyone to be happy, okay? Except Kilgrave, who can stay dead. 
> 
> So how amazing was Jessica Jones?! I'm off to watch it again rn.


End file.
